


Snapshot #5 from Dr. Walnut's camera

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-29
Updated: 1999-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray learns to Mambo.





	Snapshot #5 from Dr. Walnut's camera

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Twilight reigns in the apartment

Twilight reigns in the apartment. A comfortable-looking upholstered couch is in the background, and at the left edge of the frame there is a CD player on a small table. The title on the CD jewel box can just be read: 'A Little Bit of Mambo.' The LED indicator on the player shows the selection. It is number five.

The balding, olive-skinned, gloriously naked man has perhaps been dancing to the Latin beat. His skin glows with a fine sheen of sweat. He is apparently following the directions in the lyric: '...put your hands on the ground. Take one step left, and one step right...' but his lips as he looks back seem to be forming another part of the lyric. 'A little bit of you makes me your man.'

The room's only other human occupant (the wolf is studiously ignoring both of his pack mates) presses the tip of his tongue to his lower lip, a flush marring much of his alabaster skin. All of that delicious skin is exposed to our view. His sapphire eyes look hungrily at the spectacle the Italian has presented him. He grasps his turgid shaft and steps up behind his lover.


End file.
